dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Bull/Approval
Recruitment After The Threat Remains the Inquisitor can recruit the Iron Bull in The Captain of the Chargers. He also can be romanced by both Male and Female inquisitors. Iron Bull's Disposition The player can tell generally how Iron Bull feels about the Inquisitor by engaging him in a "generic" conversation (i.e. a conversation where his greeting is not changed by any other factors such as a quest or cutscene). :Hostile/Cold/Neutral (-75 to +34): ::Iron Bull will greet the Inquisitor in one of the following ways: ::*"How's it going?" ::*"Can I help you?" ::*"What can I do for you?" ::*"What's going on?" ::Iron Bull will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "See you." :Warm/Friendly (35 to 125): ::Iron Bull will greet the Inquisitor with ::* "Hey, you need me?" ::* "How you doing?" ::* "Hey, boss. How are you?" ::* "Good to see you, boss." ::* "Pleasure as always, boss." ::Iron Bull will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "See you." or "Nice talking with you boss." ::If romanced, Iron Bull will greet the Inquisitor with "Need anything, kadan" or "How you doing, kadan?" or just "Kadan". Cutscenes You had something to show me? Available immediately upon reaching Skyhold :No approval changes when talking to the soldiers :I know every soldier under my command. You don't have that option... but a few faces might help. ::*Q Why did you act like that? :::* (Special) They may think less of you. ::*This was good. - ::*Their attitudes surprised me. ::*This was depressing. - You wanted to get drinks? Skyhold, requires +35; begins a scene with the Bull's Chargers The song the Chargers sing at the end counts towards Patron of the Arts ::No approval changes After Here Lies the Abyss (Siege of Adamant) After the siege of Adamant in Here Lies the Abyss. :Qunari training exercise to master your fear. I heard about the Nightmare at Adamant. Sounded big. / Been awhile since I needed it, but that nightmare demon was... big. / Just hit me with the stick, all right? I need to get over this demon crap. ::* Q What is this exercise? /repeat the rest/ ::* him. '' :::::'Who's stuck in the fade, huh? (Grunts.)' ::::::* You're sure about this? ::::::* This helps you? ::::::* That's right, let it out. :::::'Oh... I needed that. Thanks, Boss.' ::::::* You like it rough. (Available if the Inquisitor is not in a current romance.) ::::::* You're really alright? ::::::* Feeling better? ::::::* Not a problem. ::* Let's talk this through. :::::'You’re not gonna hit me, are you?' ::::::* I can play hard. (Available if the Inquisitor is not in a current romance.) ::::::* I’d rather talk. ::::::* What makes this stick special? ::::::* You don’t need it. :::::'Possession? Losing your mind? That’s the worst thing that can happen to you.' ::::::* I understand. ::::::* Worse than dying? ::::::* Get over it. An alliance with the Qunari ''Skyhold, requires some amount of approval Begins Demands of the Qun Codex Unlocked: Qunari Dreadnoughts :Glad you came by. I got a letter from my contacts in the Ben-Hassrath. Already verified It with Red. ::No approval changes :They're ready to work with us. With you, boss. The Qunari and the Inquisition, joining forces. ::*I don't trust them. - ::*I'm interested. - ::*This doesn't interest me. - :They're worried about tipping the smugglers, so no army. My Chargers, you, maybe some backup. ::* Investigate. :::No approval changes. ::*I'll do it. - ::*I don't trust Qunari. - During Demands of the Qun If you choose to save The Chargers :All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are. For what? For this? For them? ::* Don't call him Hissrad ::* I'm sorry, Gatt. ::* Gatt, we can salvage this. : After returning to Skyhold ::So much for that. :::* Knowledge Perk We might be able to minimize losses. :::* How are you feeling? :::* You did the right thing. :::* I'm sorry. ::Good to see you, inquisitor. :::No approval changes If you choose to save the dreadnought :(Sighs.)'' Yeah.' ::* I'm sorry. ::* Look away, Bull. ::* Can they do it? : After returning to Skyhold ::'You'll have Qunari support on the seas, as well as our full intelligence network.' :::''No approval changes ::A Qunari alliance. That's a first. :::* Go take some time. :::* I'm sorry about your men. :::* What does this mean for you? On the battlements Skyhold, after Demands of the Qun (If The Inquisitor saved Iron Bull's men) :Guess I'm not even worth sending professionals for. ::No approval changes :Tal-Va-''fucking''-shoth. *Will you make it through this? (ends scene) - (after the scene) *Report this attack, please. (ends scene) - (after the scene) ::*''(Qunari Inquisitor only)'' Just like me. / So am I. - :::And now I'm one of them. ::::No approval changes ::*''(Romance)'' You're still you. - :::And now I'm one of them. ::::No approval changes :::: After the scene you'll get another . (If The Inquisitor saved the dreadnought) :Krem, Rocky, Dalish, all of 'em. Dead for the Iron Bull, a man who never really existed. ::Q Are you not the Bull anymore? (repeat) ::*You don't have to change. ::*This is good for you. - :Ataash varin kata. Asit tal-eb. ::*I honor their sacrifice. - ::*We'll fight for them. - Taarsidath-an halsaam Available after killing a high dragon for the first time (he doesn't have to be in the party) :To killing a high dragon like warriors of legend! ::Q What is this? (repeat) ::*''Drink.'' - ::*I'm not drinking that. (ends scene) :Here, your turn. ::Q What was that Qunari phrase? (repeat) ::*''Drink.'' - ::*I'm done drinking. (ends scene) :Ataashi. "The glorious ones." That's our word for them. Ataaaaasheeeeeee. ::Q Why are dragons sacred? (repeat) ::*I'm sorry we had to kill it. ::*Now I feel awkward. ::*They're just beasts. - :So they need to be destroyed. Taming the wild. Order out of chaos. Have another drink. ::*''Drink.'' - ::*I'm really done. (ends scene) :(Laughs.)'' Nice! To dragons! (Swallows.)' ::*(Romance)'' To you. - ::*To good fights. - ::*To bringing order. - ::*To bad drinks. - Prompted conversation They've got good form. Haven only, first attempt to speak to him... :They've got good form. Cullen's putting his templar training to good use. ::No approval changes :You've got no leader. No Inquisitor. ::*We've got Cassandra. (ends branch) - ::*Cullen commands the troops. (ends branch) ::*Leliana is our leader. (ends branch) ::*Do we need one? (ends branch) ::*Perhaps I should lead. - ::You? (Grunts.) Why you? :::*I was chosen by the Maker. :::*I can seal rifts. :::*Someone should. I'm willing. - After In Hushed Whispers :(Grunts.) ::*''(Romance)'' I'll protect you. ::*Tevinter magic goes too far. - ::*It was incredible. - ::*Weird, right? - After Champions of the Just :Getting in your head, messing around... ''(Grunts.)'' ::*''(Romance)'' I'll protect you. ::*It was worth the risk. ::*Maybe it never stopped! - ::*We killed it. - After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts :At least under the Qun, you don't get everyone tripping on each other's dicks while the country goes to crap. ::*''(Romance)'' You've got a silver tongue. ::*We need politics. ::*There were mitigating factors. ::*I agree. - After What Pride Had Wrought :Just one more big fight to put this magister asshole down for good. I knew you'd get us here, boss. ::*Thanks for your help. ::*This will be hard. ::*I'm ready and eager. - After Choosing a Specialization Got some new tricks, huh? If a rogue Inquisitor chooses the Tempest specialization :No approval changes You've been training. If a warrior Inquisitor chooses the Champion specialization :* I'm focused on teamwork. - No approval changes :* I want to be unkillable. - :* My offense was fine. - Hey good to... Hunh. If a warrior Inquisitor chooses the Reaver specialization :*I like inflicting pain. - :*I needed more offense. - :*''(Romance)'' I did it for you. - No approval changes :*That's my own business. - No approval changes Investigate. Tell me of the Ben-Hassrath. (Codex Unlocked: Qunari: Ben-Hassrath immediately after selecting this branch) :And then you've got the spies. ::Investigate. :::Q1 Re-educators? (repeat; Codex Unlocked: Ben-Hassrath Re-Educators; adds Q2 & Q3, or only Q4 if Qunari) :::Q2 Is it really that easy? (repeat) :::Q3 That's revolting. (repeat) :::Q4 I've heard rumors. (repeat) ::*Your job is spying. (Codex Unlocked: Seheron) ::*None sound like you. (Codex Unlocked: Seheron) :And in the middle, me, trying to wrangle the rebels and restore order. ::No approval changes :One day I woke up and couldn't think of a damned reason to keep doing my job. Turned myself into the reeducators. ::No approval changes :That's how I ended up here. ::*''(Romance)'' It means I got to meet you. ::*You've had a hard time. ::*Wow. ::*Interesting story. Tell me about Qunari OR Let's talk about being Qunari. Initial dialogue varies depending on the Inquisitor's race. Qunari Inquisitor only: :You're not Qunari. You're Tal-Vashoth. World of difference. (Codex unlocked: Tal-Vashoth) ::* I'm proud of it. ::* I wish I'd known the Qun. (Codex unlocked: Qunari Tamassrans) ::* I'm still different. :* (Special) What's wrong with Tal-Vashoth? (Codex unlocked: Vashoth: The Grey Ones) ::* My parents weren't savages. ::* The Qun offers no choice. ::* That's a good point. Human, Elven or Dwarven Inquisitor only: :You writing a book? ::*''(Romance)'' I want to know more about you. ::*They sound interesting. ::*They're a potential threat. All races: :*What does "Qunari" mean? ::No approval changes ::* (Special) And those who predate the Qun? :::No approval changes :*Investigate. ::Q1 How is it growing up? (Codex unlocked: Qunari Tamassrans) :::*So no families? :::*You didn't choose your job? :::*You must have been proud. - ::Q2 And if Thedas fell to the Qun? :::No approval changes ::Q3 How do they govern? :::No approval changes ::Q4 Do you not marry? :::* (Special) What, really? ::::*''(Romance)'' You don't know true passion? ::::*I don't know what to say. ::::*That's bizarre. ::::*Sounds great. - ::Q5 Day-to-day life. :::No approval changes Why the name "Iron Bull?" :No approval changes Tell me about Seheron. Available after you ask about the Ben-Hassrath and have 35+ approval. :* Q Tell me of the Tal-Vashoth. (Codex Unlocked: Tal-Vashoth) ::*''(Special)'' Then aren't you Tal-Vashoth? (Codex Unlocked: Vashoth: The Grey Ones) ::No approval changes from remaining questions Tell me about your troops. Skyhold, available after scene with Bull's Chargers :No approval changes In the Field * Whenever a group of Venatori is killed and he is in the active party - * The first time a high dragon is killed with him in the active party - * Whenever a giant is killed with him in the active party (The Stormcoast one doesn't seem to be valid) - * Any subsequent time a high dragon is killed with him in the active party - * Completing the first and final "In the Saddle" race (Redcliffe Farms) with Iron Bull in the active party - x2 * Completing "Farmland Security" (Redcliffe Farms) with Iron Bull in the active party - * Recruiting Ritts when completing "Strange Bedfellows" in the Hinterlands * Killing the group of nugs found near the exit of the Flooded Caves - Deepest Tier in Crestwood with Sera and Iron Bull in the active party - Category:Guides